


Their evenings

by Kurun_Pls



Series: Their peace [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Implied Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Oral Sex, Other, Pillow Talk, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurun_Pls/pseuds/Kurun_Pls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is smut, there is fluff, there is a wee bit of angst, what more could you ask for? idk you could ask for something good<br/>i know i need to go to church.<br/>there are some, like extended metaphors up in this shit try and spot them (this is some dora ass shit im telling you)</p><p>also guess who and what i like writing about more :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their evenings

Their evenings

Annie awoke to a buzz from the flats door. She opened her eyes slowly, knowing exactly who it was. Armin had come over, and for the most parts she was glad; today hadn't been a nice day for her and waking up from more haunting dreams made her want him. It made her want him to hold her and tell her the cliches of 'everything will be okay' and 'they where only dreams'. Annie was a sceptic and wouldn't believe any of them, unless he told her. She went to her door and pressed the microphone on and heard his voice, clear calm and caring."Annie, you doing okay?" She clicked her door open in reply, she didn't like not seeing his face when they spoke. Annie then went to her kitchen and filled up her kettle and put it on to boil, she then got Armin's mug from her cupboard and dropped a tea bag in it. She walked into her living room with a large glass of water and placed it on the coffee table, there was a lot to talk about, if she wanted to talk. There were three light taps on the door, he'd arrived. Opening the door she was greeted with the familiar sight of him, dressed in his skinny jeans and a long dark blue jumper on over a white shirt, his hair slightly messy from the wind; but it still retained a certain neatness to it. In return, Armin saw the girl he loved in a pair of shorts, a baggy logo-less t-shirt and one of his hoodies. Annie's hair wasn't tied up in her usual messy bun, but it was let down around her neck and shoulders. "Hey" he said softly as he walked in, pulling her into his arms "I was worried about you," he said nestling his head into her shoulder. Annie buried her head into his chest gently mumbling, "Before you ask, I'm not sure what's wrong," she pulled him a little tighter. "But, I just want to be with you tonight," they stood there a moment in each others arms, before he pulled away and close the door. "Do you have any clue what is wrong?" he asked with concern etched into his young face, making him seem older than he was. She smiled at his concern and with a slight laugh answered, "Honestly, I've just been having some awful dreams recently." Annie walked into the kitchen and he followed, picking up the kettle that had boiled during their embrace she slowly pored in some water to his mug. "They're really complicated as well," she said to him, he asked very direct questions and gave her a lot of time to explain. "I wrote about one, in that diary you convinced me to get" he took the mug from the side and walked back into the living room, placing it down on the table to take off his shoes; while he did this he asked. "Have you finished writing about them?" He chucked his shoes on the floor, "No, they're not the kind of one off dreams, there's some kind of continuity to them."

She sat down next to him on the sofa putting her head on his shoulder, feeling him breathe slowly and calmly soothed her. "At least I think there is", she said closing her eyes while she subconsciously matched his breathing. Armin laid back on the sofa slowly, slumping down so Annie rested more on his chest instead of his shoulder blade and as he did this Annie pulled her legs up onto the sofa. With one arm around her worked shoulders and the other gently holding hers, they spent the better half of an hour, just; aware of each other. They could have continued like this, they could have continued like this until they both fell asleep, until they fell asleep to wake up with cramps; but they never would have been more comfortable. "Armin" Annie mumbled into his chest softly, "We gotta do something otherwise I will fall asleep here" she said as she pushed herself up, "Plus your tea has probably gone cold by now." Armin leaned forwards and took a tentative sip, "It's a good drinking temperature" he took a longer sip of it before putting it down. "Do you want to talk more about what's been going on?" He asked gently as he put down the mug and sat up properly. Annie smiled airily, "I haven't completed them, you know how I feel about showing incomplete work." She stood up and pulled off her hoodie, revealing a bit of her toned stomach; she threw it on the floor blushing slightly as the airy smile hinted at mischievous. Annie then sat back down, this time on his lap and pressed her lips against his. Softly at first, but it of course became more passionate as Armin gently cupped her head in his hands as he kissed back; pausing only for breath they continued like this until their lips were raw. Annie was the first to pull away, looking down Armin caught a glimpse of her bright red face. After moments like that she was often blushing, as was he. "Annie," he said softly "Tell me you're okay?" Annie leant in head-butting him slightly as she nuzzled her nose against his, "I'm okay" she said as she raised her head and levelled her eyes with his. Armin stared back peacefully, her usual blank blue-grey eyes filled with a warmth that was contagious, his smile turned from slight to wide as she repeated the words "I'm okay" softly. 

 

Mikasa's evening wasn't vastly different from theirs. She had come home from school tired and went for a run to try and energise herself, but to no avail. If she didn't spar or train with Reiner or Annie on Fridays it was likely of her to be flat out tired, their friendly competition between them all seemed to spur on an almost animalistic sense of pride in her ability to fight and to fight well. Seeing as Annie was distant, for lack of a better word and Reiner had gone into town with Bertolt to see Marco and Jean, she went without her rush of adrenaline and almost fell asleep after her quick post-jog shower. Almost, because Eren had checked up on her, he had just finished some biology work stating they needed to go to town to get snacks for their movie night. This gave Mikasa something to do and as she was getter dressed she woke up slightly. When Mikasa got downstairs, wearing a simple pair of jeans a flannel top and a jacket, Eren was talking to his mother and father. "Mikasa, make sure this one doesn't spend too much on sweets, okay?" Eren protested this motion much to his mums and Mikasa's amusement. "Mum, you know I wont get much because I don't have a lot of money to spend on sweets do I?" He said in hopes of getting a bit more money off of her, "Now Eren, that wont work on me any more." She said laughing, "Now, both of you go before you miss the bus, oh Mikasa? Have you got a key on you as well?" Eren wasn't one to be trusted with keys considering how many he had lost, "Yeah, don't worry about that, I've got one." She replied smiling. There was a loud sigh from Eren, but even he couldn't put up a fight against this. They both left the house, hand in hand smiling at the simplicity of their usual Friday afternoon.

When they got into town, it was busy, busier than they had expected. They both knew that Fridays, alongside Saturdays were very busy in town; however today the usual moderate buzz and bustle of town was completely overwhelmed by noise and commotion. They almost had to fight their way into a shop that was mildly more peaceful than the outside world. "How do you think Bertolt will cope in all this noise?" Eren asked Mikasa as the walked through the shop. "Well, Reiner is with him, so I doubt anything bad will happen." She replied as they rounded the corner to an isle full of snacks and sweets. "That being said," Eren said as he took some crisps from the shelves, "It is unusually busy today." Mikasa looked down the isle and out to the street and saw the masses, in another situation it could be seen as panic. She looked away from that and back to Eren, who was putting another bag of crisps in the basket. "I think we've already got enough crisps," Mikasa said, taking out one bag and putting back on the shelf. "I think Bert will be fine, you know how close he with Reiner anyway." Eren had put a bag of sweets in the bag instead another bag of crisps, sometime there was no winning over him. "Do you think those two, might be, you know, dating?" He asked as they moved away to get some drinks for the night. "I'm not sure," Mikasa said with a slight smile at the thought. "Those two might just be like us and Armin" Mikasa had chosen a bottle of iced tea while Eren picked out a two litre bottle of Pepsi. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if they were." Mikasa said as they headed to the checkout. Granted their evening was surrounded by noise and commotion, they were at peace with what they had and they were happy. They left the shop and headed back into the 'almost-hysteria' of the crowd.  

 

The sound of them kissing penetrated his ears, it was the only thing he could focus on besides her body and kissing back. It was often like this with Annie, and most of the time she didn't mean to be like this, that's not to say he didn't enjoy it, but making out with her was often like fighting a war. She'd always be on top of him, either sat on his lap or straddling him. From here she'd usually pin him down whilst holding his head, gently moving her fingers through his blonde hair and just mush her lips against his passionately. He never liked not being in control of his body, but with Annie it was different. Armin knew that Annie wouldn't ever hurt him, unless he asked for it. But as he lay there, with this warrior of a woman on top of him, he knew he was safe. Annie, similarly, knew that she was safe for a multitude of reasons, they all rushed through her head alongside the excitement of kissing him; that never faltered. He was Armin, the cute boy that introduced her into her new life and showed that people can be good to her, he was Armin the dorky high school teen that despite being built like a flower; she knew he was strong willed, kind and trustworthy. With one hand gently pushing down on his chest and the other brushing through his hair, she opened her mouth slightly grazing her teeth against his lips, before pulling her hand up from his chest and holding either side of his face and kissing him deeply. Annie always felt butterflies when she did this, taking full control always gave her a rush of excitement. They continued like this, completely losing track of time they had no idea how long it'd been since Armin had got there. Armin was laid back on the sofa when he lifted his head up, away from the onslaught of kisses from Annie, and gently kissed her nose. Armin wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him, though this didn't stop her from kissing his neck playfully. He let out a half cry half laugh, "Annie, you know that's my weak spot." She looked up at, the mischievous glint from earlier had taken over her eyes, "I know it is." She said as she softly scratched her teeth against his neck. Annie pushed herself up from him, easily breaking free of his embrace and slumped down next to him on the sofa laying her head on his chest once more. "Wanna do anything special or different tonight?" she murdered softly. There was a slight chuckle from Armin, "We can always watch a movie I suppose." "I didn't mean it like that," she said raising her self up on one elbow and placing one hand on his crotch. She then leant in close and muttered, "Would like, to do  _anything_ , special for me?" 

They had moved to the bed room, there were a lot less clothes being worn by both of them. Annie didn't take a lot of time to strip down to nothing, he stood their gazing at her body. She had trained in Muay Thai (along side other martial arts) from a young age, and her body showed this. Broad shoulders, toned arms, a chiselled stomach and powerful thighs. Her shins were covered in scars from training and repeatedly being kicked. She was covered in old scars and new bruises, each being a mark of a fight won or lost. Armin, on the other hand, had a much more skinny body. Annie had lifted up his jumper as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing his small frame and slightly rounded belly. He tugged off his skinny jeans and pants to match Annie's nakedness. There was nothing hugely special about either of them, but they each found incredible things about each other. Armin saw how strong she was, but he also saw through this and recognised how gentle and delicate she could be. Annie saw those eyes, those eyes that always held an emotion, usually of happiness or content. Tonight was different, their bright blue had darkened to a deeper ocean blue and there was nothing but kindness, and compassion within them. Annie paced closer to him, slowly pushing him down to the bed. She stood for a moment above him, cherishing the view of his soft body, his slowly growing cock; she knew he liked these moments. The calm, before their own personal storm of emotions. Annie slowly got down on her knees, spreading his legs apart she slowly dragged her lips up his shaft to his head then slowly took him in her mouth. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment of being on this level of connection with Armin, who, was gasping as she slowly slinked her tongue around his penis. Armin knew she held all the power so he tried his hardest not to signs of weaknesses, but as she slowly started to lick his cock while slowly stroking it at the base; he found it nigh impossible to do so and let out a half whimper half sigh at the pleasure she was inflicting on him. They remained like this, Annie's jaw had started to ache slightly, so she (almost reluctantly) pulled away from him. Swallowing what mix of pre-cum and spit she had in her mouth, she gave him a racy smile and she climbed on top of him. Armin raised his arms to hold onto her hips as she mounted his face. "Armin," Annie muttered softly. "You know how cute you look, between my legs," she smiled down at him her pale blue eyes drunk with power and pleasure. Armin looked back at her, feigning innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about, Annie." He said quietly. To this Annie reached down, taking a clump of his hair and pulling it gently upwards so his face was directly in front of her clitoris. "Do what you do best, and please me." She said with a devilish smile.  

 

Eren and Mikasa had just managed to get out of town. The buses, that usually ran efficiently, were packed full of people all desperate to get away from the hectic streets.  They had managed to secure a place on one of the first few that ran by their village, Mikasa took her place by the window watching as the outside world seemed to be so far away, thankfully. Eren sat next to her clutching his large bottle of Pepsi in one hand and hers in the other. It took roughly ten minutes for them to pull away from the stop, but the journey home was a lot more easy than expected and only took 15 minutes. As they got off the bus, they were met with a cool breeze, they had been experiencing warm spring weather recently, but this cool breeze caused them to half walk half march home. It was still getting cold at night and they didn't want to be out for too long, besides the fact it was cold, they were also excited to start watching their movies together. Eren had put in a lot of time and effort into organising the perfect night for Mikasa and Armin, however it had already gone downhill with Armin going to see Annie. Eren never really understood Annie, he knew a lot about her and they were close and on good terms. However, he always found there was something amiss with her something, lingering. Something, just at the edge of what he knew about her and what he saw. Yes he knew she was a good, trusting and a kind person but there was an air, a smoke of deception he just could not shake from her. Armin had told Eren and Mikasa a fair bit about Annie's past, this was of course done with her supervision and approval. He knew about her father, and their unhealthy relationship. Yet, that wasn't it. Mikasa for instance, had gone through a horribly traumatic experience as a child, her mother and father killed; she almost suffered the same fate lest it wasn't for the police. However, Eren didn't have the same uneasy feelings about her. Shaking his head slightly, he was probably over thinking everything. He had known Mikasa for a lot longer than Annie, Mikasa's parents used to be very good friends with his. This was probably the reason why he felt so relaxed and safe with her. As they rounded the corner to their house, Eren came to the conclusion that he hadn't spent a lot of time with Annie hence the feeling of unease. Eren unlocked the door with a slight smile on his face, his resolution had granted him peace and he was happy that Armin was out there looking after Annie. He walked in kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to put the bottle down alongside the bag of treats. Mikasa locked up, and they headed to the sitting room to start their evening alone together. 

Reiner had met up with Marco in one of the university parks' close to town, it was a lot quieter and peaceful here. Bertolt and Jean were most likely making their way through the crowds to get here by now. Marco had organised this, he was talking to Reiner about how he felt as if Jean was upset, or at least he felt as if something was wrong with him. Reiner had felt a similar disturbance with Bertolt. "Marco, we're not just gunna lay it on them when they get here are we?" Reiner asked, figuring out a plan in his head. "I was under the impression we were just here to see if it was a, day thing. I don't think we should ask them out right, because there might be nothing wrong." He paused looking up at Reiner with a smile. "Anyway, there is a high chance we are looking too much into something we shouldn't be." Reiner sighed and nodded in agreement, Marco was exceptionally good at making good judgements. "Besides," he continued, "we're here to hang out and if they want to talk to us about anything, I doubt they'd go to anyone else before us." He finished. Coinciding with his ability to make good judgements, was his ability to comfort people even if he himself was under stress. Reiner smiled and chuckled a bit. "It seems, with you around, they shouldn't have to worry even if anything is wrong." Marco smiled, then looked down. "Lets just hope there's nothing wrong, and that these two are okay." The smile had faded from his face but remained in his eyes, he was hopeful that nothing would be wrong. However, something was at the back of his mind, a gap in his knowledge that made him feel wary and anxious. He was ready to see Jean and Bertolt so that they could sort this out, whatever this was, but he was also apprehensive of what they might uncover. 

 

Armin had spent at least 15 minutes between Annie's legs, during this time he had heard an array of noises from her. Ranging from holding something back to small gasps to uncontrollable moaning. His lips hurt, his tongue felt numb and his arms had stiffened into holding onto her thighs. Yet he continued until there was a shudder (larger than the rest), until there was a long pause in what was the growingly consistent moaning. Annie, slowly let out smaller and smaller gasps, before squeaking. Then there was another long silence, before she fell forwards onto the bed completely smothering Armin. She rolled off him, her legs stiffened and ridged breathing heavily. Annie sat up blinking slightly, her face was a whole range of emotions. Her mouth wide open sucking in air, her cheeks a flush with red, her chaotic hair covered half of her face. Yet, her eyes, held a look of eagerness that was almost ravenous. The usual calm blue had turned to an intense pale blue. Her eyes said it all, she wasn't done and she wanted more. "Holy shit," Armin murdered as he stood up. "I can barely feel my lips, Annie." He looked down at her as he stretched out his arms, her eyes were half closed but they retained a look of an animalistic hunger. Armin went down onto the bed placing his hands either side of Annie's head and slowly leant into her. He felt one arm slowly wrap itself around his back and the other went to his penis. Ignoring his impulsion to go for it then and there no matter how tempting it was, he continued to kiss her softly and let her slowly stroke and play with his him. Annie slowly pulled her aching legs up and slinked them around his back. Armin knew what was to happen next. Annie slowly guided him into her before taking her hand away and placing it gently on his cheek. as her legs violently pulled his hips into hers. Now with both her hands round his back pulling him in tighter, Armin slammed into her over, and over again with renewed energy. The wildness was met with a reply of grunts and her blunt nails slowly digging into his back as she arched her neck up gasping for air, almost as if she was surrendering. Armin leant in to kiss her neck and managed to get a few in before Annie rolled him over onto his back, she had been waiting for him to do that, so that she could get in a more dominating position. Armin lay back, sighing gently as he lifted his arms around her to hold onto her ass. Annie in return placed both hands on his chest and began to increase the pace. She started to gasp as Armin started to moan softly, those gasps slowly picked up to match Armin's moans. They locked eyes. Armin lifted himself up as she rocked faster and faster against him, he slipped his hands up from her ass to her back then to her neck and with one slowly applying a small amount of pressure to either side of her neck and the other holding her face; he lent in and started to kiss her. They remained like this until Armin summoned enough strength to role her onto her back, with two hands on either of her shoulders  and a frenzy of kisses he pulled out and reached his climax. Armin fell to one side, and like Annie he was exhausted.

He looked across at Annie, eyes closed with a thin smile on her lips, her cheeks red and her chest heaving. Armin looked down her body and in the dim light of her room he saw  _her_ , the small red lines around her neck, the bruises the scars, the sweat and the cum on her toned abdomen. He closed his eyes and felt the bed move slightly and before he could open his eyes she had planted a kiss on his forehead. Annie looked down at Armin and Armin looked back through half closed eyes, Annie slowly dragged her fingers through his cum and slowly suck on her fingers. "I hate it when you waste it like that, Armin," she said softly. Armin propped himself up on one arm and leant in and kissed her softly on her lips. "Waste not want not," he said with a sly smile. Annie started to laugh, softly at first but then started to crack up and between laughs said. "You, you sly bitch." She gently hit him on the shoulder. "Fine," she said scooping up what was left. "Is this what you want?" She said as she held her hands up to her lips and tilted her head back, letting it trickle down her tongue to her throat. Annie looked him dead in the eye as she swallowed with a smile, causing Armin to blush bright red. Armin then stood and held out his hand, Annie reached up and pulled herself to her feet and they stood for a moment in each others arms before heading for a shower. Annie's worries had gone away, her mood had changed the minute he had stepped in the apartment and she knew the rest of the night would be peaceful and calm. Armin's qualms about what was upsetting her would go away and they'd return to normality. They'd have their peace, for now. 


End file.
